Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is candy. It has a next gen series called Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Story Season 1 "Hi, I'm Amaiko Akino, a lover of sweets and confectioner extraordinaire...at least, not until I graduate. But my life is turned upside down when I find a talking sheep named Cotton who asks for help in finding the pieces of the Candy Heart to help save her kingdom and unseal the three original guardians of the kingdom—and I thought waiting until I graduate to work full time was going to be the hardest thing to do." Season 2 "It's me again! It's been a year since the last battle against the Sweet Thieves, and we all thought that was it, but now a new villain has appeared, stealing something called Sweets Ambition! It looks like it's time for us Cures to get back in... hey, why is there one more Candilet? Does that mean we get a new teammate?!" Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Amaiko Akino/Cure Floss Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Alondra Hidalgo (Spanish), Jessica Barrier (French), Leslie-Vanessa Lill (German), Emanuela Ionica (Italian) A sweet and kind young girl who works at her parents' candy shop and loves thinking up new flavors to mix together to make new candy flavors. Also an inventor, she makes a few things to help around the big shoppe. Being half-French, she tends to speak in French when pissed, which usually makes the person she's yelling at run. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Floss, her hair turns light pink with a light blue ombre and wavy and her eyes turn magenta. She is based on cotton candy. For Halloween, she dresses up like Ruby Rose from RWBY. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Candy As Light As A Cloud! Cure Floss!" * Attack: Flossy Lasso * Upgraded Attack: Sugary Pirouette Kanzo Anzai/Cure Licorice Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Ana Lobo (Spanish), Oona Plany (German), Elisabetta Spinelli (Italian) A hotheaded and outgoing captain of the basketball team whose parents run a gymnasium which is popular with gymnastics. She established her own basketball team when the school didn't have a team, period, due to the sport not being as popular as the rest of the sports in the school. In civilian form, she has dark red hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. As Cure Licorice, her hair is tied in spiral pigtails turns red and her eyes turn bright red. She is based on red licorice. For Halloween, she dresses up like Shank from Slaughter Race. Her zodiac sign is Aries. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Twisty Treat! Cure Licorice!" * Attack: Twisty Tide * Upgraded Attack: Licorice Twister Kessho Aoike/Cure Crystal Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English), Angélica Villa (Spanish), Maëlys Ricordeau (French), Caroline Combrinck (German), Joy Saltarelli (Italian) A kind and considerate young lady who is a part of the ballet club. She acts like a little princess half the time, but when she is home, she is a total relaxed girl usually in her sweats unless she is training, which she does in her downstairs studio. She is under a lot of pressure by her mother to be a perfect ballerina, but she really isn't sure what she wants to do. She has a large love of orcas and dolphins, which is why her room is covered in pictures and other merchandise of them. In civilian form, her hair is a dark blue tied in a messy updo and silvery blue eyes. As Cure Crystal, her hair turns a cyan blue tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn icy blue. She is based on rock candy. For Halloween, she dresses like Sapphire from Pokémon Adventures: Chapter Ruby and Sapphire. Her zodiac sign is Pisces. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Tough Yet Beautiful Treat! Cure Crystal!" * Attack: Crystal Bombardment * Upgraded Attack: Crystal Diamond Shower Sachiko Ariyoshi/Cure Delight Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Dany Benedito (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Valentina Pallavicino (Italian) A smart and collected best friend of Amaiko who runs the school newspaper. She was inspired to be like her mother an action reporter and hopes to become one when she graduates. She prints little articles about their fights that seems to really get a good fanbase around the Cures at school. In civilian form, she has dark pink hair tied half up in side pigtails and pink eyes. As Cure Delight, her hair is tied in long pigtails with pink ribbons turning pale pink and her eyes turn violet. She is based on Turkish delight. For Halloween, she dresses up like Illuminata from Rune Factory 4. Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Delightful Kiss * Upgraded Attack: Delightful Romance Beatdown Ryo Hanada/Cure Waffle Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Tara Platt (English), Jessica Ángeles (Spanish), Élisabeth Ventura (French), Laura Maire (German), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) A video game-loving cheerleader who is the only boy on the squad. He's betrothed to the squad captain and always enjoys a good waffle. In civilian form, he has dirty blond hair and green eyes. As Cure Waffle, his hair grows longer and turns platinum blond, and his eyes turn gold. He is based on Belgian waffles. For Halloween, he dresses up like Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon. His zodiac sign is Libra. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Syrup Tornado * Upgraded Attack: Syrup Shockwave Fragola Basso/Cure Cotta Voiced by: Sawa Ishige (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English), Mireya Mendoza (Spanish), Isabelle Volpe (French), Ann Vielhaben (German), Daniela Calò (Italian) An Italian transfer student who was already a Cure. She is pretty popular, even giving Kessho a run for her money. A natural born actress, she loves to be on stage, either as a part of the cast or as a narrator. She lives with her aunt and was sent to the town after her school was destroyed during a storm in their small town. In civilian form, she has brown hair usually in a ponytail over her shoulder and brown eyes. As Cure Cotta, her hair turns white with a red hue to it and her eyes turn red. She is based on panna cotta. For Halloween, she dresses up like TBA. Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Crema di fragole fresca! Cure Cotta!" * Attack: Cotta Tsunami * Upgraded Attack: TBA Mamoru Takemori/Cure Tart Voiced by: Reiko Kiuchi (Japanese), Cathy Weseluck (English) A boisterous and friendly new student at Itsutsu Hoshi Academy, originally from Osaka. Mamoru grew up in a family of all boys, having eight older and younger brothers, and always makes lunches for them. Despite his small stature and weak appearance, he is surprisingly strong and fast. In civilian form, he has spiky dark green hair and teal eyes. As Cure Tart, his hair turns light green and his eyes stay the same. He is based on tarts. For Halloween, he dresses up like Wake Archus from Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Tarty Treat! Cure Tart!" * Attack: Lime Crush * Upgraded Attack: TBA Lime/Lali Morgan/Perfect Confection Voiced by: Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Laura Post (English) Once a villain, now a magical non-Cure ally to the team. Hoping to make up for her deeds in the past, she uses her powers to help the Cures out. She has and still is keeping up with studying her magic to be a suitable ally and still beats herself up for what she did, but Amaiko always tries to cheer her up. Cotton Voiced by: Ikue Ohtani (Japanese), Erica Schroeder (English) She is Amaiko's mascot. She is a sheep-like fairy with a shy personality who loves candies made by Amaiko's family. Lico Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Max Mittelmen (English) He's Kanzo's mascot. He is a lion-like fairy with a hot headed and somewhat rude attitude. Sugar Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Michele Knotz (English) She is Kessho's mascot. She is a sugar glider-like fairy with a brave and out going attitude. Turkey Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Shameik Moore (English) He is Sachiko's mascot. He is a chamois and thinks his name funny since he isn't a turkey fairy and tends to make a joke. Maple Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Louis Ashbourne Serkis (English) He is Ryo's mascot. He is a dog-like fairy. He is very loyal and was very close to Cream being a brother like figure to her and is the closest to her. Cream Voiced by: Kae Araki (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Fragola's mascot. She is a rabbit-like mascot who, due to living in Italy, only speaks Italian due to her young age when she was there. Crostata Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He is Mamoru's mascot. Villains Sweet Bandits They are the villains of the series who are after the ???. Lime Voiced by: Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Laura Post (English) She's the leader of the Sweet Bandits who is cold and calculating and willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. Tart Voiced by: Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English) He's the first and self-proclaimed leader of the minions. Sour Voiced by: Yuko Miyamura (Japanese), Kathryn Hahn (English) She's the second to attack the Cures. Bitter Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English) He's the third to attack the Cures. Amaranth Voiced by: Keiko Han (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) She's the fourth to attack the Cures. Cardamon Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) He's the fifth to attack the Cures. Mazui They are the monsters of the day. Season 2 Princess Cocoa/Bitter Chocolate Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) She is the leader of the Bitter Desires. A young princess of the neighboring kingdom of kingdom of Sweets. She used to be a kind ruler, but when tragedy hit her kingdom, she, in a desire to save it, asked the spirit of ??? to help her, which proved to be a mistake as she became corrupted by its influence. Angel Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English) Princess Cocoa's personal knight who unlike the rest of the minions wasn't used for their desire for something, instead joining to protect Cocoa. Honey Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) She is the second minion to attack the Cures. A girl who has a royal air to her who walks like everyone is below her. It's unknown what her desire was. She looks like a humanoid bee. Espresso Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A minion of Princess Cocoa who is always at odds with her and may be more than she seems. Poppy Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) Another minion who tends to be the medic of the team. Kind hearted and sweet with a good bedside manner, she does fight but has standards—no children around and none at hospitals. Dark Desire They are the monsters of the day. Family Aimee and Haru Akino They are Amaiko's parents who run the Créations Chocolat Gourmandes. Aimee is a laid-back and calm mother who tends to be at her wit's end with her daughter over going to school. Lucia Beaulieu She is Amaiko's grandmother who lives in France. She is a famous pastry chef and has given advice to both her daughter and granddaughter. Asami and Daiki Anzai They are Kanzo's parents. They operate the ??? gymnasium. Hiromi and Kei Aoike They are Kessho's parents. Hiromi was once a prima ballerina of the ??? Company of the town until she met and fell in love with a businessman, Kei, when he saw one of her performances, and the two then dated and married, but she was forced to leave the company due to a strict rule regarding dating and ultimately opened a ballet school of her own. Kamiko Aoike She is Kessho's older sister who is a beautiful dancer herself but always listens to Kessho on her complaints knowing how hard it is to work at something but having ambition for it due to her doing art at first but found her way to dance. Kaori Ariyoshi She is Sachiko's single mother who works as a reporter for the news. She is almost always out of the house, being the only one to be able to pay rent where they are. ??? and ??? Hanada They are Ryo's parents. Harumi Hanada She is Ryo's younger sister. Students and Staff of Itsutsu Hoshi Academy Emiko Maki Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) She's the captain of the cheerleading squad who is betrothed to Ryo. Kasumi ??? Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) She's Kanzo's BFF who is on the cheerleading squad. Aoi Mizushima Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) She's the second in command of the ballet club and Kessho's BFF. The two talk about anything and she is very understanding of her wants and dreams. Blake Summers Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English) He's a student of Kessho's mother's ballet school who gets partnered with Kessho during the "Search for the Star" production as her brother. She seems to have a crush on Kessho but doesn't know how to tell her. He tends to be teased because of his accent being mixed with his Japanese making him very shy. Asako Fukami Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) She's the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and Emiko's rival who wants nothing more than to knock her down a peg and become captain herself. Sora Amachi Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (Japanese), Bridget Hoffman (English) She's one of Kanzo's teammates, who gets her acquainted with Amaiko completely by accident, being the one who knocked her out. Later in the series, she gains a crush on her. Nurse Chie ??? Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Danielle Judovits (English) She's the school nurse of Itsutsu Hoshi. Sakura Amemori Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) She's a member of the newspaper staff. Hikari Amagai Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Lara Jill Miller (English) She's a member of the newspaper staff. Unlike Sachiko and Sakura, she wears a button with the word "Pull" on it. Minami Koizumi Voiced by: Sayaka Narita (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English) She's one of Kessho's friends from dance class who is on the cheerleading squad, serving as its de facto choreographer. When Kessho is on the verge of quitting ballet altogether following a disastrous performance, the Cures turn to her to help them stage a ballet of Delphine the Dolphin to get her spirits back up. Chiriku ??? Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Tyler Labine (English) The student council president who is easily annoyed due to the stress of the job but proves unrecognizable on the weekends and works at his parents' cafe where Lali started working along with Carmen making them become quick friends. Honoka ??? Voiced by: Aoi Yuki (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) A hyperactive and outgoing girl who runs her late grandfather's antique shop along with her older sister while also doing small things to make people's day better which she calls "little sprinklings of happiness". She has a club dedicated to her actions to lighten up the town. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Others/Allies The Sweet Guardians They were the original Cures who protected the Candy Heart from Lime's mother so many years back. Their names were Mia Carson/Cure Peppermint, Sylvia Evans/Cure Cocoa, and Carmen Morgan/Cure Vero. Rina Koizumi Voiced by: Minori Chihara (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) She is the elementary ballet teacher of the school and Minami's older sister. ??? The head of security at Lucky Skies of Hoshikawa. ??? ??? ??? Movie Exclusive Only ??? ??? ??? Items Candilets They are the bracelet-like henshin items of the series. Candy Heart They are the collective items of the series. Spinners They are the upgrade items of the series. Locations Hoshikawa: It's where the Cures live. In it is: * Itsutsu Hoshi Academy: It's where the Cures go to school. * Créations Chocolat Gourmandes: It's the confectionery shop owned by Amaiko's parents. * ???: It's a gymnasium owned by Kanzo's parents. * Aoike Ballet Academy: It's a ballet school owned by Kessho's mother. * Yoiyumeo Patisserie: It's the bakery that the Cures use for a HQ/job. * Lucky Skies of Hoshikawa: The factory where video game company Lucky Skies makes its consoles. The construction process is notorious as a well-guarded secret to the point where the security team is made entirely of young women well-versed in a wide variety of karate styles. Episodes Season 1 # Today, I Defend the World Using Sweets! Cure Floss Is Born!: On a delivery, Amaiko nearly runs over a sheep named Cotton who asks her to save the world. # Enter the Basketball Captain! Cure Licorice Is Born!: After being knocked out by a basketball bounced by Kanzo's teammate, Amaiko makes an acquaintance with Kanzo herself, who invites her to the game for an apology. But when the snack shack is attacked by Sour, it's time for a new Cure to step up. # The Princess of the School Is Next? Cure Crystal Is Born!: After Amaiko finds a ballet slipper dropped by her next door locker neighbor, Kessho, she finds out that she might be the next Cure when she and Kanzo notice another mascot friend with her. # Caught on Camera!? What to Do? Cure Delight Is Born!: When an excited Sachiko shows Amaiko a picture of the new Cures, she says she is going to put it in the next newspaper in the school but is shocked to see a picture of them detransforming that Sachiko didn't notice. Now, it's up to her, Kanzo, and Kessho to try and get the picture back. # We Cheer Loud and Proud! Cure Waffle Is Born!: Kanzo learns that one of the cheerleaders who regularly perform at her games might be the next Cure, but who? Is it her BFF? Is it Kessho's ballet classmate? Is it the captain? Or is it the boy who is betrothed to the captain? # We're Opening a Bakery as Our HQ!: The Cures must design headquarters of their own when they fail to find suitable spaces. # We Opened a Bakery—But Now What?: The Cures find it hard to run a buisness—except for Amaiko, who is kind of on the fence about if she wants to do it. # Untitled Candy Heart Episode: The first piece of the Candy Heart is discovered in the local Lucky Skies factory, but getting it proves to be easier said than done due to the high security there. # Untitled Kessho-Centric Episode # Who Is Our Mysterious New Ally? The Appearance of Cure Cotta!: When the Cures are saved by a mysterious Italian-speaking Cure, the mascots think that they found the last Cure and mascot friend. # Untitled Amaiko-Centric Episode # Untitled Kanzo-Centric Episode # School Festival! Let's Do Our Best!: It's time for the school's festival, and the Cures are each busy doing their own thing, but when the event is attacked by Caramdon, can they rendezvous and save the day? # A Star Is Ruined? I'm Done!: When seen at the festival by a producer, Kessho is given a dancing role for the newest stage show "Searching for a Star" as one of the leads, but Kessho seems to be pushed to her limits with practice. # Untitled Sachiko-Centric Episode # Untitled Ryo-Centric Episode: The all-school cheerleading competition has started, and Ryo and the rest of the cheerleaders in the squad are sent to compete. # Our HQ Against My Family's Candy Shop! What a Dilemma!: When the Cures' bakery ends up getting popular, Amaiko is excited at first, but she becomes worried when it seems to be taking business away from her family's candy shop. # Finding My True Calling! Kessho's Dream Job!: When Kessho visits her uncle's marine rehiblitation center, she seems to befriend a young orphaned dolphin. # Come Help Out the Town! Honoka's Request!: When a classmate, Honoka, asks for volunteers to help her out for a small carnival in the park, Amaiko signs up the Cures (after making sure they weren't busy or had a game). # A Visit from My Grandmother!: When Lucia surprises Amaiko and family with a visit due to being in town for baking contest, she invites Amaiko to help with the judging. # Haunted Maze! How Do We Get Out?: It's Halloween, and the town's festival is in full swing, but the haunted maze becomes a real horror when the Sweet Trophy turns into a labyrinth, trapping the Cures inside. # Basket Day! Who Will Be Picked?: It's the school annual Basket Day, where either boys or girls can share a lunch with anyone with their creations for a romantic lunch, or else they can have them auctioned to bring a new friendship together. Amaiko and Kessho are surprised to be presented baskets by Blake and Sora. # The Ballet of the Sea Creatures!: When her uncle's marine center needs money, Kessho asks for the Cures' help in putting on a ballet, but trauma from the stress of the last show she was in has caused her to develop stage fright that prevents her from performing this time around. Fortunately, Minami, a friend of hers who also knows Ryo, offers to help. # Help Out Poor Mom!: It's mother's day but when Aimee slips and hurts her back, Amaiko's day plans for them are changed when she has to help around the house and shop. # New Power Upgrade Part 1 # New Power Upgrade Part 2 # Untitled Fairytale Episode # TBA # A Fun Day at the Beach! # TBA # Untitled Ryo-Centric Episode # TBA # Untitled Amaiko-Centric Episode # Untitled Kessho-Centric Episode: When Kessho's mother is at her wit's end with her younger students, she asks Kessho to help with the other student teacher. # The Second Guardian Is Found! # TBA # TBA # The Last Piece of the Candy Heart!: With the last piece found and the release of Cure Vero, the Cures are attacked by Lime wanting to finish what she started. # Untitled Finale - With Lemon now unleashed and the Cures badly injured, can they edge out a win? Season 2 # Return of the Cures of Sweets! # The New Boy in Our School Is the New Cure! Cure Tart Is Born! # A Sister's Coming Home! Welcome Back Sis! # TBA # A new boyfriend and a return of a father!: When Sachiko's world is turned inside out with the reveal that her mother is dating once again along with an email from her birth father and finds herself stressed so Amaiko and friends decide to help her out. Movies Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! Movie: Save the Animal Kingdom: When the cures are invited to the neighboring Kingdom of Safariland, they meet and befriend two other cure teams who have been invited to but it all seems to be a trap by the Poachers. A crossover with KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and Pretty Cure Animal Force Category:Fan Series